


the taste of his skin

by sexualdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Phandom - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualdan/pseuds/sexualdan
Summary: a dan howell x reader smutty one - shot





	the taste of his skin

it was 10 am when you finally got out of bed to shower and get ready for the day ahead of you. it was nearly christmas, and you were supposed to go to your boyfriends house to help him bake sweets for when he visited his family during the holiday.

once you were done getting ready you went back over to your bed, and checked your phone. you had a few texts from dan.

good morning lovee 8:32 am

wakey wakey eggs and bakey 8:47 am

please tell me you're not still sleeping 9:19 am

get your lazy ass over here already i miss you and we need to get bakin' 9:49 am

oh my god y/n 10:36 am

you smiled to yourself at his clinginess. he was always so cute when he got that way.

"chill danny long legs i'll be there in 20" you replied, snickering to yourself. he hated when you called him that. that was another thing about him you loved. when he got annoyed, it was the cutest thing ever, so you were always pushing his buttons.

* * *

when you arrived at his flat, you were cold and soaked from the seasons' sleet that poured outside. you gave the door a few taps before an extremely annoyed looking dan swung the door open.

"why the long face honey?" you said mockingly, as if you were a 60's housewife whose husband just got home after a long day at work.

"one, you're late, and two, you called me danny long legs this morning." he stepped to the side, gesturing for you to come in, and shut the door behind you.

"what of it?" you said casually, deliberately trying to push his buttons. oh, you loved this.

"you're not allowed to call me that y/n, we've been over this." he said, cocking his head at you in that annoyed way he always does.

"oh i'm not allowed huh? who are you my daddy?" a smirk crossed your lips as dan stopped in his tracks and turned to look at you, a shocked and flustered expression crossing his face. you and dan had been dating for a few months now, and of course you had already slept together, but it had always been a romantic act, one far to sweet to be kinky during. as much as you loved the sweet romance you guys had, you found yourself wanting more. you found yourself desiring to discover that spark inside of him that made him wild and dirty and adventurous when making love. you were tired of holding back that spark inside of you.

dan took a deep breath and tried to dismiss the words you just said. "uhh, lets just get baking, yeah?" he said. you watched closely as a pink blush creeped up his cheeks. my god he was so adorable. something inside of you loved teasing him. "but you'll need a change of clothes first, you're soaking"

like the gentlemen he was, dan let you into his room to put on some warm clothes. you somehow managed to get your bra wet, and your underwear too, from sitting on a train seat that was conveniently wet. you took off all of your clothes, and put on one of his sweaters and a pair of boxers that had the MARVEL logo all over them. you smirked. you ate up that nerdy shit.

when you walked into the kitchen, dan looked you up and down, and his eyebrow twitched upward, signaling his admiration for you.

"what." you asked him.

"nothing, you just look.. really good. in my clothes. for some reason..." he shook his head as if to clear his mind of his thoughts, and you felt a slight blush creep up your cheeks. it was your turn to be flustered.

"okay... anyway where is phil?" you asked.

"grocery store." he responded. 

* * *

when the batter for the muffins had finally been mixed, you were trying to decide of it needed more flavor or not.

"hmph. i don't know if i should add any more flavor." you said after licking the spatula.

you watched as dan came over to you, and dipped his long, slender finger into the batter, bringing it up to his perfectly pink lips, and sliding it into his mouth. you stared as his finger slipped back out, batter licked clean, and shiny with saliva. something inside of you erupted at the sight of him sucking on his finger, and you could feel waves of heat stirring in the lower region of your body. 

you had always admired dan's hands, the way his long, pretty fingers danced so gracefully, and the way he felt with such a gentle touch. you constantly envisioned yourself sucking on his fingers, but there was always something pulling you back from doing such a thing.

"mmh, i think it's just fine" he said, bringing his finger back down to the bowl. with a thick layer of batter stuck to his finger, he brought it back up to his mouth - but before he could suck it off, without thinking, you grabbed his wrist and wrapped your mouth around his finger.

without realizing it your eyes had closed, and a small whimper escaped your throat. the sweetness of the batter mixed with the taste of his skin was like rubbing heaven against your tongue. the feeling of his fingers filling up your mouth was something you've been dreaming about for too long now. your mouth watered with saliva as you licked against him erotically.

as reality hit you, your eyes shot open, and the blush of embarrassment burned hot through your cheeks. dan inhaled sharply, his facial expression in disbelief. the moment you tried to pop his finger out of your mouth, he shoved it in deeper, making you whimper louder this time. he exhaled breathlessly, seeming to love this just as much as you did.

you felt his middle finger brush against your lips, and you parted them, allowing a second one to fill your mouth. another whimper involuntarily came out of you, because of how good this was. you tightened your lips around his fingers, as your tongue swept over his skin repeatedly. he tasted so good.

you re-opened your eyes to find your boyfriend staring at you, brows furrowed, and mouth slack. dan pulled his fingers away, and you blushed from the string of saliva that connected his fingers to your mouth. he stepped closer to you, and you swear you saw his beautiful brown eyes darken with lust.

"what was that, miss?" he said lowly, raising an eyebrow.

miss you repeated in your head. that was the first time he ever called you that. and for some reason you loved it. that spark you felt inside of you was about to catch fire, and your breath shuddered at the deep growl in his voice.

"i- i-" you stuttered, struggling to form words.

dan stepped forward again, bringing his face just centimeters away from yours. you studied his up-close features, as he studied yours, and you could feel your heart thumping in your chest, beating against it so hard you thought it might burst through. he was so unbelievably beautiful. his dark puppy dog eyes mesmerized you, and you adored the curves of his nose, and the shape of his bright pink lips.

his eyes met yours, and you felt his hand cradle your chin, his thumb rubbing against your bottom lip. you couldn't take the absence of his lips on yours any longer, and as if he read your mind, dan kissed you. it was a warm, passionate kiss. the feeling of his lips against yours was pure bliss and perfection, like two puzzle pieces that complete each other.

his lips parted, and you felt his tongue slip through them, and rub against yours. you parted your lips, allowing his tongue to slide against yours and oh god it was good. your mouths melted together, warm and wet and perfectly and it made your head spin.

dan pulled away from the kiss and lifted you up on the counter next to him with grace, and you placed your lips on his once more. his hands explored your body, as yours cradled the side of his head, giving you the freedom to rub your thumb against his soft cheek. your other hand tangled itself in his perfectly mocha colored curly hair, while his found it's way under the sweater you were wearing.

dan's hands travelled up and down your back, rubbing against your soft skin, pushing you closer to him. your legs were wrapped around his body and your chests rubbed together, making your nipples turn sharp from the friction.

dan's hands found their way up to your breasts, and you heard a gasp escape his lips, as he discovered you weren't wearing anything under the piece of clothing.

without warning, he had your sweater slipped off, leaving you vulnerable and exposed to the cool air around you. dan's lips traveled down your jawbone, and to your neck, and soft whimpers fell from your mouth as he left the softest, most erotic kisses on your skin. his kissed and kissed you, and you ran your fingers through his hair, tugging roughly, sexual frustration racking throughout your body.

dan's tongue danced along your skin oh so softly, and he wrapped his mouth around the curve of your neck, nipping, biting, and sucking in way that made your toes tingle. ugh, he made you feel so good, and you didn't know how else to thank him for this other than through your weak moans. you knew all this attention to your neck would show later on, but the way his tongue felt, it was too good to stop him. the way his tongue danced along your skin made shivers run all along your spine.

after loving on your neck, he kissed along your collarbone, and down your chest, until he met your breasts. 'oh god daniel' you thought in your mind, as you felt his breath warm against your nipple. he wrapped his mouth around it, and sucked, causing a moan to ripple through your lips. your nipples were so sensitive, and the way he twirled his tongue around them made your body melt and tremble against him. before he popping your first nipple out of his mouth, he gave it a tug with his teeth, sending tingly sensations throughout your whole body. he sucked on your second nipple, but as good as it felt you hated how painfully long he was taking to please the part of your body that needed attention the most.

he teased you on purpose, taking as long as he could to reach that part of your body that dripped with gooeyness and ached for his touch. you laid yourself down on the counter, ready to be completely vulnerable to him.

as he kissed down your body, his fingers found his way against the hem of the boxers that you wore. he tucked his fingers in the fabric and pulled them away.

"my god y/n" he said to you as he saw once again, you weren't wearing anything under the piece of fabric he had pulled away. dan lifted your legs, guiding you to prop them up on the counter, leaving you with your legs spread wide open, completely exposed.

seeing you like this made dan so unbelievably turned-on, and he wanted nothing but to devour you, and pleasure you in everyway he could. his hand trailed softly along the inside of your thigh, still teasing you.

"dan, please" you whimpered out desperately. "i need you"

dan smirked, loving the sound of hearing you beg for him. a deep moan escaped your lips as you felt his finger slide against your dripping wet lips.

"jesus y/n, you're so wet" dan groaned. a blush crept up your cheeks, embarrassed by how hot he made you.

he rubbed his finger in circles, at the entrance of your hole, at a teasingly slow pace. you bucked your hips upward, trying to increase the pressure of his touch. you wanted him inside of you already, but he just kept tantalizing.

"mmh, dan" you let out softly, loving the way he touched you. his wet finger slid up to rub your clit, causing a gasp to escape your mouth. his finger slid back down quickly, where he finally pushed his long finger inside. a moan rippled through you at how good it felt, and your head spun wondering how just one of his fingers could feel so incredible. dan stared at you, loving the way you looked. he held his finger still for a minute, allowing you to take in the feeling, before pumping it in and out in slow, erotic motions.

your cheeks blushed from all the wet noises he was making, but dan absolutely loved it. he swirled his finger around, exploring every corner inside of you, and you whimpered.

"dan, dan, ugh" you moaned out, unable to control yourself.

his finger curled up, touching that spot inside of you that made your insides burst, and you moaned again, trying so hard to keep yourself together.

"ah, ooh" you whimpered out, eyes closed.

dan slid another finger inside, and pumped faster. your eyes were closed, so you weren't expecting what happened next, but you felt his warm tongue touch your sensitive bundle of nerves, and you moaned so loud this time, you were sure his neighbors could hear it. his tongue was magic. he lapped slow, steady circles around your clit while continuing to finger you. it wasn't long before you could feel your high coming closer.

your breath became even heavier than before as you felt his tongue and his fingers work wonders, and your toes began to tingle. you felt every limb in your body go heavy, as if they were being filled up with lead.

you heard the sound of a door being unlocked, and your brain realized that phil had come back home.

"don't stop" you begged between heavy breaths and moans.

your high was so close, and this felt so perfect, you couldn't just let it go. all the muscles in your body tightened, and your orgasm hit you as hard as a train. pure bliss ran throughout your whole body, and you shook against his mouth, sinking and melting into the counter top. high, loud moans came from within you, as your body finally let go, releasing your tight, tense muscles.

dan's tongue licked down to your hole to taste your thick, sweet cum. it felt so good and you whimpered his name, trying your best to recover from the orgasm you'd just experienced.

the noises he was making with his tongue were so sinful, and he was obsessed with it.

you heard something drop from the door and as dan collected the last of your cum in his mouth, he looked up to see what it was. you would have turned around to see too, but you were too distracted by the shiny wet cream that dripped from dan's mouth and chin. he looked so beautiful and soft like that. his curly hair was a mess from your fingers tangling all in it, and his dark brown puppy dog eyes made your soul so soft. he somehow looked adorable and sexy all at once with your cum all over his mouth, and your heart skipped a beat at how much you loved him.

"my god guys!" phil shouted, covering his eyes. being the guy dan always is, he laughed at how traumatized phil seemed. reality finally came back to you, and you gasped at the realization that you were completely naked on somebody's else's kitchen counter.

you quickly grabbed dan's sweater and covered yourself with it, your cheeks hot and probably bright red from embarrassment.

even though you had just been caught having sex, there was something dirty and sinful inside of you that wouldn't have changed a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this if you did! i truly appreciate it. feel free to leave comments giving me feedback if you'd like, or request things you want me to write next! my instagram is (@/plushiedan) if you want to follow me there. see you soon, miranda


End file.
